


Mowgli's Saga

by Jered



Category: The Jungle Book - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crucifixion, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Genderbending, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Sexual Slavery, Spreader Bars, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jered/pseuds/Jered
Summary: This is total Fiction. This story involves characters from the Jungle Book.Kaa and Bagheera become evil allies in their lust for and gratification with Mowgli's body.Their devious plan takes an unexpected turn for the worst for Mowgli.The life of the free-loving Jungle boy has been changed into something no one expected!
Relationships: Bagheera & Mowgli (Jungle Book), Kaa/Mowgli (Jungle Book)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Mowgli's Betrayal and Rape

Early one hot summer day, Kaa, the most sinister and powerful serpent in all of the great Indian jungles, lay coiled in the cool branch of the large Nimba tree along the animal trail that meandered through the deep jungles where Mowgli lived. Kaa was hungry and lethargic, and had been hoping for something delicious to venture down the narrow path below him. Maybe a young deer, even a wild pig or perhaps a dog?  
Above him were the delicious monkeys, a whole troop of them, but always too fast and far away from his reach. They enjoyed taunting Kaa and took to pelting him with banana peels or sticks. Kaa hated them but they were always there, warily watching him.  
Kaa's stomach grumbled and he licked his lip with his long forked tongue at the pleasant thought of his next long-awaited meal.  
As the morning turned into the afternoon Kaa was alerted by the sound of snapping sticks and soon the sound of human murmuring. In the distance he saw a human figure as the dancing rays of dazzling sunshine flickered down through the lush green jungle canopy above them.

As the human got closer, Kaa recognized him- it was indeed the cute young man cub, Mowgli, approaching him all alone! But the boy appeared differently. Mowgli always wore that same red loincloth, but now wore a purple one. And Mowgli's long, shaggy black hair was now combed and shiny, falling in light curls to the base of his neck, and his bangs parted low on his eyes. Kaa smiled mischievously. The boy looked delicious!

Kaa's Plans:  
Kaa began to imagine what he could do with Mowgli, especially that they would be alone together. With none of his other friends to be seen, Mowgli was ripe for picking! Maybe he would he just snatch him up and have him for his noon day meal. How delicious the thought!  
Or maybe Kaa could do some 'extra' things with Mowgli, before he ate him. Kaa had often watched the boy with certain 'interest'. Mowgli was always spunky and sassy and had such a free spirit about him with all the other animals that excited Kaa. And he always wore that small red loincloth, seemingly forever, which had now grown quite threadbare and ragged (which made Kaa even more curiously desirous of the jungle boy). The cub could be a great deal of 'fun' indeed!  
As Mowgli passed beneath the unseen snake, Kaa lowered his head down from the large branch above and slowly followed Mowgli from behind. With a lick of the tip of his tongue onto his shoulder, Mowgli jumped in fright and turned around to see Kaa's face eye to eye with his.  
“Hello my young friend!” Kaa said.  
“Kaa! What are you doing, trying to frighten me to death???” Mowgli scowled.

“Oh, please forgive me dear Mowgli, “I didn't recognize you- you look so delissss...so different and I didn't want to disturb you. But I saw you were murmuring to yourself in angry tones!”

Mowgli stopped and looked down at the ground, kicking the dirt with his toes.  
“I stayed a night and a day at the man village, Mowgli began.  
“Why were you were in the man village?” Kaa was surprised to hear this.  
“Yes, I was following the river for most of the day and climbed up a tree to rest from my journey. I was awoken by the sound of a beautiful voice, singing. When I strained to see who it was, I fell from my perch and into the thicket below. I was scratched and my small cloth war ripped almost off me completely.  
Then she came over to see what was happening. That's when she found me, hiding.  
Her name is Shanti and she said she had heard stories of a boy who lived deep in the jungle. She thought it must be me.  
She reached for my hand and I let her take mine. She said she would tend my scratches and get me fixed up. She was so beautiful and nice I went with her.  
She took me to a small hut near the village. It was her home she said. An old woman also lived there. They were both so nice to me but warned me to keep quiet or others would find me and capture me for I was the wild jungle boy everyone told stories about.  
Shanti and the old woman were so nice to me. They gave me good food and washed my cuts. Shanti laughed at my torn small clothing and she gave me her small scarf for a new loincloth. It is small and does not wrap around my hips well so she sewed a button on it to keep it on.” Mowgli lifted the small pleat in front to show Kaa the button fastener beneath.  
“Look, isn't it nice?”

Kaa looked under Mowgli's loincloth flap, not so much at the button fastener but at the bulge of Mowgli's boyhood beneath it.  
“Very sssssweet, indeed, Mowgli” Kaa replied. “May I examine it more closely as I have never seen something so alluring.”  
“Um Humm” nodded Mowgli proudly.  
Kaa's nose went right to Mowgli's small groin, more for smelling the boy's scent than examining the boy's loincloth.  
“Hmmmm, very interesting and lovely, Mowgli” Kaa said as he secretly eyed the bulging outline of the boy's stiff penis.  
“What is the material, may I taste it to learn of it?”  
Mowgli was hesitant at the request but agreed to it. “She said the button is bone or horn” the boy replied. With that, Kaa rubbed his snout under Mowgli's thin loincloth flap, taking in the wonderful warm and moist aromas of the boy. Kaa's tongue flickered out and slid over the cotton cloth mound that covered Mowgli's privates. The boy giggled nervously at the feeling and Kaa pulled away, not chancing a loss at this opportunity later.  
“That indeed is a special thing you have, Mowgli. Lovely boner... I mean bone button”.  
Kaa raised himself again to look eye level into Mowgli's large brown eyes. Mowgli flicked his hair to get his bangs out of his eyes and looked back into Kaa's sharp eyes.

“This girl has taken such good care of you, boy. But tell me Mowgli, why are you so upset now?”  
Mowgli replied, “Bagheera saw me earlier and was asking me about what I just told you. He was very mad that I was with another human, especially a girl human. Bagheera said I must never go back again but I like Shanti and will see her when my new loincloth she is making has been done.”  
“But Bagheera said he is my friend and that I do not need another. He will make me a loincloth from an animal skin, not silly red fabric.  
“I said I want to see her and the man village and he said, 'very well I should stay there' then and pushed me down and walked away”  
“Now I am so sad and I don't know what to do...” Mowgli wept softly.

Kaa fixed his eyes on the solitary boy, helpless and tempting, and alone! Mowgli would have no Bagheera or Baloo to come to his rescue now. No one knew where the boy was, only him.  
Kaa's mind went into overdrive with thoughts of this solitary jungle boy standing in front of him. All of his curiosity and musings could be explored freely now. His hunger pangs gave way to another form of hunger as his lust began to swell within him. Kaa lowered his long tail from the tree branch above, slowly curling down to gently stroke the boy's back.  
“Let me be your friend, Mowgli. You will enjoy much, Trusssssssst Me” Kaa said, his head slowly swaying back and forth in front of Mowgli's widening eyes.  
Gently, Kaa's tail began to caress Mowgl's smooth back, the tip lightly gliding up and down Mowgli's spine. It slid upward and stroked the boy's long hair, making Mowgli's knees weak as he stared into Kaa's becoming eyes.  
In moments, Mowgli was under Kaa's spell. Gently Kaa stroke the boy's hair and cheeks as his eyes penetrated into Mowgli's mind, laying hold of the boy's own will.

“Good boy” Kaa said. Trussssst me, Mowgli, Tusssssst Me..”  
Mowgli seemed to fall asleep with his eyes wide open and staring deeply into Kaa's darkest pupils.  
“Yes I trust you, Kaa” he replied.  
“Tell me who you are then, boy.”  
“I am Mowgli”  
“And who is Mowgli?” Kaa asked.  
“A man cub of the forest?”  
Kaa corrected the child, “No, you are mine.”  
“Mowgli is Kaa's slave. You are Kaa's slave. Now who are you, boy?” Kaa repeated.  
“I am Mowgli, Kaa's slave” he repeated.  
“Oh yes, yes you are. You are my slave! And I am your master!” Kaa smiled.  
“And what does a slave do?” asked. Kaa.  
Again Mowgli could not answer, just gazed into Kaa's eyes.  
“You will pleasure me, jungle boy!” Kaa replied.  
Yes master Kaa. I will pleasure you” Mowgli repeated.  
Kaa knew this would not be impossible, but never imagined it would be so easy.

With Mowgli in a slight trance, Kaa could take his first opportunity and, gently, lowered his tail down the boy's back, feeling the graceful curve of Mowgli's back, lower and lower. He gently wrapped his tail around the boy's little waste, holding the boy steady. Kaa's long tail traveled back down Mowgli's back. He felt the frayed edge of the boy's thin loincloth and slid over it, downward and between the round cheeks of Mowgli's rear. Mowgli's body stiffened as the sensation seemed to wake him as Kaa repeated his mantra “Trusssst me, boy” as his eyes began to penetrate into Mowgli's. With little effort, Mowgli was completely compliant, seemingly in a stupor as Kaa's coils wound round and round Mowgli's small body, encasing the boy from shoulders to waste. Finally, only Mowgli's thin brown legs hung freely below Kaa's massaging coils as Kaa continued to explore his new friend's lower parts.  
Kaa wrapped new coils around Mowgli's ankles and slowly parted the boy's long thin legs. As he began stroking the soft inner thighs, the boy let out the first of several low moans, responding for the first time in his young life the newest, strangest and electrifying stimulation. Kaa rubbed his nose against Mowgli's cheek, pushing the boy's head back. His hair dangled about his shoulders as Kaa licked behind the boy's ears and down his long, stretched neck. Mowgli began to moan even louder when Kaa's tongue slid and licked around the boy's throat and up his beautiful face, across his parted lips and into the boy's waiting mouth. Kaa slid his tongue deeply into Mowgli, pressing his snake mouth against the boy's and locking their lips together. He slid his long dry tongue inside Mowgli's soft, moist mouth, feeling and enjoying the new sensations of kissing a human boy. Kaa's own penis began to stir and desire the flesh of the jungle boy.

Kaa had Mowgli where he wanted him now. The boy was his and Kaa was in growing heat.

Desiring privacy, Kaa pulled Mowgli up off the jungle floor and into the high branches of the Nimba tree above where Kaa was perched from. There, on a wide flat branch he laid the hypnotized boy in the center of his coils. With Mowgli completely enslaved by his prowess, Kaa unwound his coils from around the boy. Kaa looked at the man-child, certainly his next meal but for now his succulent and enticing plaything.

The cunning and lustful Kaa was able to restrain himself from his own instincts of what to do with his catch. The consummate manipulator, Kaa manipulated his very nature in order to prolong this wonderful, long dreamed of encounter. Rather than giving in and raping the boy and eating him afterward, Kaa would take his time, prolonging the pleasure for as long as physically possible. After all, the monkeys above were the only creatures in this deep jungle place who would even know what was happening to the helpless jungle boy. What’s more, the hated Bagherra was no longer even in the picture!

They were together now, high in the boughs of the Nimba tree. Mowgli lay unwrapped in Kaa's large coils, and rested semi consciously. Kaa stroked Mowgli's body with the end of his long tail. He sniffed and smelled the boys skin, the dirt and sweat and slid his tongue over the brown flesh of the boy, tasting him. He saw the scratch marks left by Bagherra from their fight. He saw the cut on Mowgli's hip, which nearly tore his loincloth in two. Kaa licked and kissed the boy's small brown body and Mowgli again responded with low, soft moans. But now, as his body lay unrestrained of Kaa's encircling coils, Mowgli's small body began to flinch and tremble. Kaa knew Mowgli was beginning to stir and become aroused, just as he was. Kaa lowered his head and pushed the tip of his nose between Mowgli's knees. Instinctively Mowgli attempted to press his knees together but Kaa hissed and slithered his tongue jabbed outward and Mowgli's feeble effort at privacy failed. Kaa then pushed his nose and lips up higher between the boys thighs, gently parting the boy's legs open. The boy's hands came down to push away Kaa's head but the snake was much too powerful for that. Kaa's muzzle was nestled snugly between the boys well-parted thighs now and Kaa could smell the aroma and flavors this part of Mowgli's body offered him. Mowgli's hands continued to hold and push against the intruding serpent, but gradually the boy surrendered. Mowgli's legs relaxed and spread open even more and as Kaa nuzzled in and out and side to side under his slave's tattered loincloth, perusing the nectar of Mowgli's boy scent. The boy's small hips gently rose and fell as Kaa pressed harder and smelled deeper and licked more of the boy's damp groin. Soon Mowgli's hands just held on to Kaa's head, almost guiding the massive snake closer into him as they both pumped in and out against each other.

Kaa knew the boy was in total surrender now and was totally his own little slave, and would be a wonderful thing to fuck, but he wanted to play with Mowgli first. He wanted to give the boy his first orgasm, but Kaa wanted to make Mowgli suffer for it.  
Continuing to massage the boy' groin with his muzzle, and as Mowgli's small dick began to swell and stretch inside the thin fabric of his little red loincloth, Kaa began to tease him even further. The serpent's nimble tongue pulled and slid inside the frayed edge of Mowgli's little garment and slid across the boy's little dick. As Mowgli gasped and arched his hips upwards seeking more, Kaa slid the tip of his tail down the boy's back and down to Mowgli's rear end. Kaa slid his tail under the boy's loincloth and began sliding in between his soft round ass cheeks. His tail slid up and down in the boy's crack, the tip sometimes gently massaging the sweet spot behind the boy's round ball sack. Mowgli was slipping into ecstasy when Kaa's tail found the puckered little spot in Mowgli's rear, Kaa, with a gentle push, poked the tip of his tail in the hole, making Mowgli gasp and yelp. Kaa slid inside gently but with steady pressure, deeper and deeper until it was in the length of two of the boy's fingers.  
Mowgli's body was rigid and began to convulse as Kaa continued to stroke and massage the boy's hard and swollen penis, gently licking the now purple tip and making swirling traces around his piss slit. For maximum effect, Kaa pressed the tip of his tongue against the boy's piss hole and pushed in, entering Mowgli's penis.  
It was more than Mowgli could bear. Already completely at the edge and having convulsions, soaking wet and dripping with sweat, Mowgli entered the point of no return. Kaa pressed inside the boy further, and pulled and massaged his swollen penis. His back arched back as far as possible as his hands continued grabbing onto Kaa whose mouth completely swallowed Mowgli's organs. The boy's abdomen retracted inward and his rib cage thrust outward, exposing every visible rib and muscle. And then, with Kaa’s final thrust inside deeper into Mowgli’s ass and one more great suck and twist of the boy’s penis, Mowgli opened his mouth in an effort to scream as all hell broke loose within him. Then, as his voice came to him, all the jungle rocked with a high pitched, blood curling scream as his body was wracked in its first series of tremendous juvenile orgasms, one after another as the boy bucked and screamed and jerked and moaned and shook and convulsed. Again and again he spasmed in dry orgasm after painfully dry orgasm, his young body seeking final release- but none came. Kaa's magic continued to work on his victim as Mowgli was thrust into ecstasy and agony that seemed to never end.  
Finally, the boy was spent. His young body gave out and slumped into a heap, overcome, abused and exhausted.

Kaa gently withdrew his tail out from Mowgli’s ass hole and released the boy’s penis from his tongue’s grasp. Mowgli breathed more regularly now as he lay soaking wet upon his bed of warm coils. His eyes deliriously stared into a blank space somewhere in front of him, as Kaa’s mouth drooled over him, snake saliva dripping and pooling and rolling down the boy’s brown flesh.

Kaa’s own penis now wagged erect and pink, dripping ooze out from its twitching end. Kaa wanted to penetrate this boy and now the plan for his new sex slave had begun.  
Gently, Kaa wrapped his tail around Mowgli’s waist and lifted the boy up off his coils. With the boy dangling helplessly above Kaa’s huge body, the snake stretched his long belly out, bottom up below the boy. Kaa’s throbbing cock grew strong and stood upward and rigid like a wet red post upon which he would plant the boy. Kaa then wrapped coils around the boy’s knees and lifted them up so Mowgli was held in a sitting position. Kaa’s face drew close to Mowgli’s who looked silently with puzzlement into Kaa’s eyes.  
“No, Kaa, please don’t.” the child begged in a raspy whisper.

“Trussssst me, boy” the snake wispered. “Thisssss will be your special gift from me just for you…”  
Kaa’s tongue stretched outward and slid gently across Mowgli’s face. Again the snake caressed Mowgli, twirling the boy’s damp hair in small circles, sweeping the long silken bangs out of the boy’s brown eyes. He pulled Mowgli’s chin forward, parting the boy’s lips and again leaned inward for the kiss…  
“Relax my pretty one, it will be so wonderful, at least for one of us…”

Mowgli felt the leathery lips touch his, the long rough tongue slide down his chin, down his neck and farther down his wet, smooth chest. Kaa studied the boy’s dangling little body, and then eyed the tattered red cloth that barely covered his desirous loins.  
Mowgli gasped and held tightly to Kaa’s coils as the snake squeezed him a little more tightly. Then he gasped again and squealed like a girl as the snake’s mouth drew wide open, exposing his very long and sharp fangs.  
“It is time for this scrap of cloth to go, little boy” Kaa said, as his fangs scraped down Mowgli’s abdomen and under the red loincloth. One simple tug and the jungle boy would hang naked and prone, ready to be properly fucked.

Suddenly, there arose a sound from below. Shocked, Kaa stopped and looked with anger and disbelief at the black panther, Bagheera, coming their way on the jungle path below! That damned over-sized cat had interrupted them and robbed him of his opportunity to finish raping the boy.

Kaa quickly came up with a plan.  
Silently, he lowered Mowgli and held him fast with the end of his tail.  
Seeking to divert Bagheera’s attention, Kaa slithered down the trunk of the tree and greeted his old enemy.  
“Bagheera, what are you doing here?” Kaa asked.  
I am looking for the man-cub, Mowgli. I have followed his scent this way.”  
Kaa replied that he had seen the boy and that Mowgli had told Kaa of the argument and the threats.  
“Indeed, Kaa said. Mowgli said he was going to the man village and alert the men there. He is angry at you and will lead their bravest hunters into this jungle to kill you and use your skin as his sleeping rug!”  
Bagheera was furious. “That spoiled little frog thinks he can threaten me and have me killed? It was a mistake to ever offer friendship to that one!”  
Bagheerah said.  
Kaa waved his head in agreement.  
My old enemy, Bagheera. It seems we have a common enemy now in that man-cub. He is a child who thinks he rules our jungle. I would suggest that we unite in our efforts to conquer him. We can share him in turns, make him our slave to do our will, fetch our things, hunt and prepare our meals. In the night, when we lay alone and without a consort, we can find our release, we can fuck him, and with no fear of making babies! What do you say?”  
Bagheerah was silent a short while, giving careful consideration to the scheme. Then, looking at Kaa in the eye, gave a grin and nod. They would unite against the boy.  
Bagheerah then asked the question, how such a thing could be accomplished? The man-cub has already ventured out to gather the hunters to kill them.  
“My new ally, I have a gift for you, Kaa said with a smile. “I was hoping we might meet and make this pact, and so I have saved this as a present for you.”  
With that, Kaa wrapped his tail and squeezed Mowgli’s hands together, pulling the boy up off the branch above them and lowered him to hang just above the ground. Now, fully alert and frightened, Mowgli hung by his arms by Kaa’s tail and swung helplessly in front of both Kaa and Baghdera.  
“Splendid!!” Bagheerah exclaimed as he stepped towards the dangling little body of his new enemy.  
“You have been saving this cub for me all this while?” Bagheera asked.  
“Indeed, replied Kaa. Then sneering towards Mowgli he continued, “When I knew the terrible plans he had I kept him safely for you. He has been carefully prepared, and although I have taken some liberties with his body, his boy pussy remains virgin and unseeded for your pleasure” .

Bagheera licked his lips and he got in even closer. Mowgli tried to squiggle free but was held fast. He could feel the warm, moist breath of the large black panther on his face and chest. Bagheera again licked his lips, sliding his tongue slowly across his mouth.  
“Ummmm” he growled. He raised his paw and put it against the dangling Mowgli. Then he exposed and pressed one sharp claw against Mowgli’s taught chest.  
“Maybe when we are bored with this cub we can eat him, too?” and with a sharp jab stuck a claw tip into Mowgli’s soft flesh. The boy screamed in pain as Bagheera pushed it deeper in, nicking the child’s rib bone as fresh blood began to dribble out of the wound. The panther slid his tongue across the wound, tasting the fresh crimson blood. “Yes, he is quite delicious”. Both laughed at Mowgli who stared wide-eyed at the dark red blood trickling out and down his brown flesh.

Bagheera continued to play with Mowgli as Kaa held the boy tight, dangling him from the limb above. The great black cat growled and snarled and snapped at the frightened boy, who could do nothing to save himself. Bagheerah paced slowly around the boy, smelling and sniffing his prey. His muzzle sniffed the boy’s small feet, up and between his long twitching legs, then prodding into his scarcely-clad ass, smelling the boy scent. Then the panther positioned himself directly between the boy’s legs, causing them to spread. Bagheerah sat beneath Mowgli and pressed his nose tighter up under the frayed red fabric covering the youngster’s privates and smelled and licked him there. Mowgli tried to kick his legs in defense but Bagheera responded quickly, swiping a paw across the boy’s leg, gashing three lines into Mowgli’s inner left thigh.  
Bagheera was not playing around. Mowgli had turned against him he learned, and he would have his revenge. Obediently Mowgli stopped thrashing about with his legs as the powerful cat continued to smell and lick and explore between them.

Kaa carefully watched the drama closely as his coils held Mowgli tightly to dangle above the ground. Bagheera got behind the frightened, wounded and helpless boy. The panther rose himself up on his hind legs and wrapped his forearms around Moqgli’s chest. Bagheera pushed Mowgli’s long black hair away with his fore paw so he could whisper into the boy’s ear, “You are just a slave now, Mowgli. I only want your young ass now.”  
Bagheerah then asked, “Kaa, dear friend, could you raise our young friend upwards a little more? “This height would not be ideal for my best entrance”.  
“Gladly, dear friend” replied Kaa, who then pulled the boy up a bit higher off the ground.  
“Perfect, thank you, friend”  
Now Mowgli hung by his arms, with his ass positioned at Bagheeras powerful loins. Bagheera went back down and prowled around the captive boy again, staking his claim. The panther stopped in front and then stood back up on his rear legs, his huge black paws planted squarely upon Mowgli’s small chest.  
“I will enjoy you more than I ever imagined before, Mowgli” he said as he slowly lowered himself, his long claws scratching into Mowgli’s body as he went down.  
Bagheera was now staring at boy's small waist, admiring how his pelvis bones protruded out and framed his sweet, flattened lower tummy where Bagheera’s long cock would soon occupy. He started licking gently around and below the child's navel, smelling and probing the tiny bulge of Mowgli's boyhood beneath his small loincloth.  
“And this cloth thing has to go” he added.  
“Kaa, dear friend, would you like to assist me?”  
Soon both Kaa and Bagheera began to slowly snip at Mowgli’s thin red loincloth, with both snake fangs and panther claws tearing it apart, thread by tiny thread. Mowgli begged and whimpered and cried helplessly as they continued slowly and teasingly to strip him of his only covering. Then, with just a little piece of Mowgli's red loincloth remaining on him by just a thread, Bagheera raised his paw to the top of Mowgli’s body just under the boy’s armpit. He stuck a sharp claw tip against the boy’s taught flesh and pressed in. With one long, slow pull of his claw he began to cut a thin red gash down the boy’s side. Mowgli cried out as the panther scratched his sharp claw slowly down Mowgli’s side, slicing the length of his body with a glistening crimson line of freshly dripping blood, from his upper torso down, over his beautifully curved rib-cage, down into his lower torso. Then finally, with one last flick of his bloody claw, Bagheera sliced into Mowgli’s small hip and the final thread of Mowgli’s little loincloth was done. The tattered shreds fell off the boy’s now-naked body to the ground below, useless and completely unnecessary any more.

Mowgli hung silently from Kaa’s coils, dangling him by his wrists, sweaty and bleeding and naked. Bagheera stood in front of his prey and sized him up. Not much of a man-cub he thought. Probably not even nine or ten summers long. But he would serve a purpose for the male cat now, a whore, a slave, a pussy to be shared with his newest friend, the lustful and cunning snake, Kaa.

Eye to eye they met, Mowgli’s filled with tears and Bagheera full of lust. The cat walked behind the hanging boy and stood up on his hind legs, allowing his sleek, strong black body to rest against Mowgli’s tiny back. Bagheera checked his footing and adjusted his firm hold on the helpless little jungle boy. His cat prick began to extend forward as Bagheera nestled his head against Mowgli’s ear.  
“You are my bitch now, Mowgli” Bagheera whispered to the boy. Then as Bagheera’s cock began to get even harder and longer, the Panther’s hips began to press against the boy’s naked backside. Mowgli began pressing his legs together in an effort to save his ass from the impending assault, as Bagheera began growing in heat. The panther’s cock slipped between Mowgli’s thighs and up between his ass cheeks, as the panther began the sawing motion, sliding his hard cock up and down inside the soft, delicate cleft of the boy’s ass. Bagheera’s cock grew harder and harder with the continuous massaging and grinding inside the boy’s baby-smooth ass cheeks.

Kaa watched what was happening and slithered his head over to the boy and panther. The snake pulled Mowgli a bit higher and then slithered his head under the boy’s legs. He knew what needed to be done- Kaa wrapped once around Mowgli’s left ankle and then wrapped another coil around the kid’s right ankle , and forced Mowgli’s legs wide apart, spreading the boy taut and firm like an upside-down “Y”. The serpent now raised his head level with the boy’s splayed legs, his leathery lips puckered and his slithering tongue dancing just inches away from Mowgli’s exposed penis. Behind and against the naked boy stood the aroused and drooling Bagheera, in perfect position for what he needed to do with Mowgli..

“Good friend Bagheera, please do not go too gently on our boy. He can take the pain I sssusssspect… and will ssssing so sweetly, too. “

The monkey troop in the jungle trees above were not lost to the event below, as they sat by the dozens above watching excitedly, massaging and pleasuring themselves at the show below. They knew the three creatures below, and that Kaa was the most dangerous, Bagheera the most loyal, and Mowgli, the weakest but most desirable of them all. The monkey pack scampered closer and closer as their numbers grew to watch the exciting spectacle.

Bagheera had by now accelerated his grinding performance against the soft flesh of Mowgli’s vulnerably spread ass. The cat’s long sharp prick stuck out like a pink spear seeking to make it’s first kill. Bagheera slid it down the boy’s ass and withdrew back to aim and rammed forward. Again and again the panther tried to hit the puckered pink closure to Mowgli’s warm insides. Bagheera growled and purred in desperation. Finally, he straightened his forelegs and leaned slightly away from the boy so he could take visual aim. Slowly the cat brought his hips forward, and his twitching, dripping cock head finally found the small target.  
Mowgli gasped and yelped when he felt Bagheera’s cock at his bottom. The panther pressed inward and Mowgli spasmed and jerked as the tip of the cat’s cock gently slipped into the tight ring of the boy’s ass hole. Knowing he found his target, Bagheera took position carefully, leaned his upper body tightly against Mowgli’s back and wrapped his fore paws across Mowgli’s small chest. Then with one slow, steady push, the panther drove his hungry, wet cock right into Mowgli’s defenseless ass hole.  
The helpless jungle boy screamed in terrible pain as the tip of the tiger’s cock pushed farther inward, forcefully opening the boy’s tight little pussy. Bagheera kept pressing inward, slowly and without stopping, inch by terrible inch he went, deeper and deeper into Mowgli’s body. The child screamed and convulsed violently, his head tossing every which way, his wet black hair flying wildly about him as his little body was racked in pain. He hung helplessly from Kaa’s strong coils as Baheera continued to rape the boy more and more. About halfway inside of him, Bagheera paused for a moment, lifting a hind leg up onto the boy’s naked thighs for optimum position to ram his cock into Mowgli’s moist, bleeding guts.

“Ahhh, this is soooooooooo nice litle man-cub… You are such a hot little bitch…”

Baheerah withdrew his cock slightly from the warm, wet sheath of Mowgli’s ass it had forced itself into. It glistened with a thin red coat of fresh blood as it slid slowly out of the small brown ass it impaled. Bagheerah paused a moment to savor the feeling and then, with a deep grunt the panther shoved his hips forward, and with his head pressed between the boy's thin neck and shoulder, Bagheera shoved his whole member deep inside Mowgli. A huge, scream pierced the jungle as the splayed boy had taken in the full length of the panther’s long angry cock. His shrill scream filled the jungle air and shook the leaves. The monkeys all around went wild at the sight and screams, themselves letting out howls of excitement. All the jungle screamed back as Mowgli let out scream after blood-curdeling scream.  
Bagheera was not in control of himself any longer. He was savage animal-fucking the boy now. When his hard, thick and throbbing cock was completely inside Mowgli's intestines, the panther paused, enjoying the feeling of his cock fully inside the warm, wet boy pussy. Then, instinctively, the panther slowly withdrew, sliding and pulling out of the tight fleshy tube. When almost completely out, the panther suddenly began to push in again, not as slowly like first but hard, so hard that Mowgli almost was torn from Kaa’s grips. The boy screamed and screamed again, his chest heaving and collapsing as he struggled to get air to scream. Without mercy Bagheera pulled his wet and throbbing cock out and just as quickly rammed it back inside the boy. Again and again Bagheera fucked and raped Mowgli, his massively stronger body slapping in rhythm against the boy’s small naked body.  
In no time, Bahheera’s long cock began to be glistening red. Mowgli’s intestines tore and his blood coated the panther's long cock as it slid in and out and in and out, over and over and over again. Sloshing sounds and heavy panting marked in rhythm as the panther ceaselessly fucked the boy, longer and deeper and harder.  
Mowgli’s body hung like a rag doll now, being thrust forward and backward, his grunts escaping at every thrust of Bagheera's cock inside him. His head flopped about loosely as his ass hole was being rammed, his long black hair flying about wildly, throwing drops of sweat everywhere, wet dripping down and coating his naked, glistening brown body. Suddenly Mowgli's head threw back against Bagheera behind him and the boy let out another scream, though a different type of scream. Bagheera had thrust his cock directly into the boy's prostate, forcing the child into painful ecstasy. As Mowgli's small body prepared to orgasm his lower abdomen sucked deeply inward, revealing the shape of the panther's cock inside him. The bulge pushed outward as the boy's stomach sucked inward and both boy and animal perched on the edge of a simultaneous orgasm.

Kaa, too was now at work since got a steady hold of the boy’s prick in his mouth, licking and twisting his tongue around it and pulling it deeper into his throat. Mowgli's cock had grown and swollen and throbbed as Kaa tightened his tongue around the child's dick and small ball sack, preventing the boy from having his needed orgasm.  
Several monkeys also got into the action now, un-threatened by wild panther and snake or by the boy they were raping. A few short-haired monkeys securely held on to the boy’s long wet hair as others enthusiastically masturbated long ropes of cum into the boy’s gaping mouth. Mowgli gagged and moaned and coughed at the never-ending abuse. It seemed all the world was raping Mowgli!

To Be Continued... ?


	2. Chapter Two: Deflowering Mowgli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaa and Basheera have hatched their plan to take Mowgli down! They have made an evil alliance in order to satisfy their desires for the tantalizing man-cub!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is completely fictional and is not in any way representing the actual "Jungle Book" stories.

Chapter Two: Deflowering Mowgli  
Mowgli hung suspended from the tree, his splayed arms and legs held tightly by the villainous serpent, Kaa. The boy’s small body was naked, wet, covered in sweat, streaked with crimson lines that illuminated his brown skin as drops and dribbles of fresh blood trickled down his body from the scratches, gashes and punctures in his arms and legs, his thighs, hips, abdomen, chest, shoulders and soon also, his thin delicate neck. He was racked and pulled, thrust forward and back like a rubber band with only his head dangling freely as his long black hair flung about wildly, flicking out droplets of sweat everywhere.   
Lodged between his neck and shoulder was the furiously panting head of Basheera, whose long, sleek black body was connected firmly into Mowgli’s, his throbbing penis pumping into the jungle-boy furiously. The panther’s viscous cock head was now completely buried inside Mowgli’s little asshole. The mighty, meaty spear thrust deeper and deeper into Mowgli’s warm and moist intestines, seemingly into the boy’s very stomach. He wanted to destroy this kid now, he needed to rape and pillage his helpless little body, to glory in destroying this perfect little ass and fucking the very life out of the boy.   
Mowgli screamed and begged and screamed again for Basheera to stop, that it was tearing him open and killing him. But the pleading, high-pitched voice of the impaled boy only drove the wild panther on. Though Basheera could have driven his long cock completely up inside the boy’s little body in one hard thrust, he opted to prolong the experience and torture by entering the boy’s body ever so slowly. Not to lessen the boy’s pain (nothing could lessen the pain!), but to prolong it. Basheera wanted to destroy the boy he once had feelings for, he turned against him and this would be the final cost. He wanted Mowgli to suffer, Suffer, SUFFER!  
“Little Mowgli, you like my cock deep inside you? It will only grow bigger and go deeper. Can you feel how I am growing INSIDE you?”   
Basheera pushed and shoved inward a little more, an inch at a time, feeling his hard cock pressing and stretching and forcing deeper into the boy’s small innards. Mowgli could only scream as his body was forced to accept the horrible intruder, going deeper and deeper inside him, burning and tearing and stretching him. Ever so slowly it grew and went farther up inside the boy’s receptive little body.  
Kaa gladly held Mowgli tightly out-stretched, his coils holding Mowgli by his wrists mid-air, splayed spread eagle for his friend Basheera’s ease and comfort. Kaa watched on as the panther fucked and pumped and pounded the boy. Kaa’s his own prick had grown extremely long and hard and dripping as he anticipated his turn with Mowgli next. The serpent watched the protruding outline of Basheera’s cock pushing around inside boy’s toughly stretched abdomen. Kaa drooled as his tongue continually slid around Mowgli’s small, virgin cock. The snake slithered and pulled at the boy’s young penis, stroking its length, from the small dark ball sack to its purple mushroom head, which had somehow begun dripping out the boy’s first production of pre-cum. Kaa wrapped his tongue around it tightly and pulled it into his mouth, drinking the sweet and salty nectar of the used boy.  
Overhead, the troops of screaming monkeys’ quieted from their ear-shattering clatter of excitement at the sight below them, as they sensed the on-coming climactic event as Basheera made a final, forceful thrust upward into the boy. The panther’s strong, rippled muscles tightened and his sleek black body straightening upward and arched back, forcing his pelvis harder into Mowgli’s naked, tortured ass as he forced entirety of his entire quaking loins inside Mowgli. The boy’s body stretched and arched farther forward, his arms and legs pulled even farther open and tighter by Kaa, as the panther’s long cock violently pulsed deep inside Mowgli’s intestines. Mowgli was in absolute and killing pain, far beyond anything a even an adult could even bear. He thrust his head back against Basheera’s neck as he felt the beginnings of Basheera’s massive orgasm within him. Mowgli screamed out and begged the animal to stop, crying with an almost inaudible voice from his scorched throat. The panther growled in pleasure and anger and let out his primordial roar as his fore paws wrapped around the boy’s waist and dug his claws onto the boy’s pelvis. Basheera’s nails sank into the soft skin of the boy’s protruding hip bones. Blood dripped down Mowgli’s hips and into his groin, where Kaa was hard at work. Then with the panther’s ferocious howl the two became one and his climax arrived. Basheera let lose inside Mowgli, his hot sperm shooting deep and thick into the man-cub, over and over, his body frozen in time and in complete ecstasy while releasing his unbridled force and savage fury into the child. Shot after long shot of thick cum filled into the boy’s intestines. As the panther unloaded into Mowgli’s bowels, Basheera basked in the pleasures and release of the long and beautiful event. Raping this helpless and naked jungle-boy was far more pleasure than he expected!   
As his murderous cock continued to spasm and throb and erupt deep inside Mowgli, the big cat licked at the boy’s ear and neck. Mowgli’s head had fallen almost lifeless as his body was racked and raped, but Basheera knew Mowgli still lived and could hear him; “It… is… so…. Good….!” the panther muttered in short gasps as the final bolts of cum emptied from his balls into Mowgli. Unable to contain all of the animal cum inside his filled guts, the overflowing sperm squirted out of Mowgli’s stretched asshole with each orgasm, spraying their bodies and spilling and dripping down the boy’s opened legs.  
“Now little Mowgli, you are nothing but my whore, and I own you. You are delicious...”   
Basheera’s head, still pressed against Mowgli’s shoulder, turned to look at the nearly comatose boy. The panther, still firmly impaled and knotted inside Mowgli, drew his clawed paws upward, one holding Mowgli’s chest and the other under Mowgli’s head. He pulled Mowgli’s head upward and turned the boy’s face toward his own. His blood-stained claws entangled in the helpless boy’s long, black hair as he held the child’s head firmly in position. Mowgli’s eyes were merely slits, not open or closed. His mouth slightly opened as he hiccupped for short periodic gasps of air. Basheera leaned his head forward, his muzzle touching the boy’s small button nose. The panther tilted his head slightly to the side, parted his lips and pressed them against Mowgli’s. The boy’s head pushed backward instinctively, but the panther held him tightly by the hair. Soon enough, Basheera’s lips were firmly planted against Mowgli’s mouth and the boy’s own lips slightly parted. The delirious boy was completely defeated and surrendered himself to Basheera, now even accepting the panther’s kiss! Mowgli’s lips opened a little more, inviting the panther to enter into his mouth, and in a moment Basheera’s thick raspy tongue was penetrating Mowgli’s mouth. Around and around the cat’s tongue swirled, meeting Mowgli’s little tongue and finally they were flicking and sliding against each other. Soon enough both were lock-mouthed, tongues kissing and twisting and passionately.   
Though Kaa still held Mowgli’s arms and legs tightly, the stretched and restrained boy sought to hug, to engage with his rapist, he needed to embrace the animal, with anything. And Kaa went to work sucking the boy harder, bringing the little virgin closer and closer to his first real orgasm. Basheera’s cock, still buried inside Mowgli began to swell and throb again as the panther’s stimulation came on once more like a violent tropical storm. Mowgli’s body instinctively responded again, though not solely in horrible pain this time, as strange feelings of unfamiliar pleasure began to heat up deep inside his guts.   
Basheera had begun pressing farther around inside Mowgli’s tight passage as his hard and powerful cock lengthened even more. Mowgli felt like vomiting his guts out as the impaling cock seemed to enter his very stomach while it had already filled his entire intestines. It rubbed and pressed tightly against the soft and warm walls of Mowgli’s innards. The panther’s secretions and Mowgli’s own blood allowed the cock to slosh thru the soft, tight intestinal tube more freely, moving and shifting his delicate and bruised guts around inside him. Bagheera’s cock then slid against the boy’s tiny but very sensitive prostrate, sending shock waves throughout the child’s body. Pangs of pain and pleasure seared through his body, shooting up his spine, out into his arms and legs and down into his trembling loins. In and out the panther violently fucked the boy, pushing him forward and back, as Kaa simultaneously sucked and licked passionately on the boy’s cock, pushing forward and pulling back, counter-forcing Mowgli’s body in tandem with Basheera’s thrusts . Slowly a rhythm began, with Basheera forcing the boy’s body forward from in back and Kaa forcing the boy ‘s loins backward from in front. Like a plucked bow string, Mowgli was being pumped back and forth from front and rear. The constant sexual stimulation was unbearable and he moaned aloud and cried and whimpered and begged for release as his own orgasm began to develop. Kaa lusted to drink the boy’s first batch of exquisite, thick and creamy semen. He lusted for the taste, for the control, for the very soul of the boy who was now his to rape. Kaa wanted to sink his fangs directly into the boy’s tender young groin and suck everything directly out of Mowgli, drink his vital essence, savor every drop the boy could produce, but that would come later.   
Basheerah as well continued to thrust his cock in, fucking deeply in and out of Mowgli’s bleeding and wounded asshole, as he continued to tongue-fuck the boy’s mouth as well. Mowgli’s head was held back and immobile as their lips were locked together and the panther’s tongue penetrated deeper and deeper, slightly entering the child’s throat. Mowgli’s gagged as his neck was arched even farther back, stretching long and thin. Every youthful muscle and sinew rippled on the boy and his rib cage projected broadly as he struggled in the embrace. His tightened stomach and abdomen muscles sucked deeply inward, revealing the bulge of Basheera’s cock inside, as he tried to force out his imminant orgasm into the sucking mouth of the snake at work between his legs.  
Kaa sensed and quickly reacted to the boy’s need and the snake’s coils tightened their hold around the boy’s wrists and ankles even more, pulling harder and spreading farther the boy’s long naked legs as far apart as they could go. With Mowgli’s dick firmly wrapped in the snake’s nimble tongue, Kaa began to slide it up and down the pudgy shaft, making it grow harder and longer. Kaa began to lick the sensitive spot between the boy’s fucked and bleeding asshole and his well-swollen testacles. He licked the boy’s soft dick head and began stretching and releasing it, masturbating him. Mowgli remained helpless to do anything but try and survive the overpowering sexual stimulation. Then,, with his penis fully erect and throbbing hard, the snake did the most devilish of things to the boy; with both tongue tips pointed together like a little spear point, Kaa touched them against the very tip of the boy’s throbbing penis, and then carefully inserted his tongue tip into the boy’s exposed little pee slit. Mowgli jerked and gasped and moaned and whimpered pitifully into Basheera’s mouth (they were still kissing) and the boy racked violently at yet another tortured assault on him.   
Mowgli’s deflowering was without mercy.   
Kaa was forceful yet delicate, as he pushed the tip of his tongue deeper into the child’s hyper-sensitive urethra tube causing Mowgli to go ballistic. Kaa continued to hold the boy’s hard dick with the thick base of his tongue, stroking and massaging him, while at the same time slid his thin tongue point farther inside of Mowgli’s penis, as far down as it could go. Once inside all the way, Kaa played and teased the child with his tongue, twisting and bending the boy’s penis. Burning shots seared through the boy in long painful spasms, making his lower abdomen quake and quiver uncontrollably. Kaa continued sliding his tongue around inside Mowgli’s dick, sliding it out and then sliding it back in, gently, slowly, over and over, fucking the inside of the boy’s penis as he expertly masturbated the boy’s hardened cock. The snake continued and didn’t stop, knowing full well that with the way he squeezed this captive dick, the boy could not ejaculate no matter what. It was almost beyond anything humanly tolerable but Mowgli endured it, he had no options. He hung suspended, hopeless, alone, stretched and naked- a piece of living meat to be savored and devoured.   
The once free, happy-go-lucky jungle boy was free no more. His beautiful young life was now barely able to survive. But something was happening to him as he was raped in every possible way. The snake and panther were simultaneously team-raping him, but amidst the unbearable pain they allowed a brief taste of pleasure. They took the boy to the very edge and brought him back again, only to do it over and over. The feelings of both pain and delight were beyond anything he had ever experienced in his short life and these feelings washed over him. His body was beyond his own control, his body was not even his own anymore and he was lost and totally destroyed in the experience. He was in agony and desperation and fear, but also of some type of deep pleasure and he wanted more of it. He needed more. The pain became pleasure and the pleasure became paradise. He was just a young boy, unknown to any of this, and it was killing him.  
So Mowgli finally surrendered himself and submitted his body and soul to them. The boy became their little whore.  
And in his submission, the whore began to quake and shiver uncontrollably. As both Kaa and Basheera feasted on the victim stretched and shared between them. Mowgli was brought to his own peak. His loins began to churn and burn and feel like a volcano about to erupt. Basheera pulled tighter into the boy and Kaa tightened his tongue, encircling and constricting the boy’s penis, preventing any ejaculation. They were of like mind; sexually torture the boy as long as they pleased before finally finishing with him.  
Buried deep inside Mowgli, Basheera knew the boy was on the verge of an orgasm which Mowgli would not be allowed to have. Mowgli’s body shook and quaked and shuttered as he pulled away from Basheera’s kiss to throw his head even farther back, a low moan escaping from deep within his body. He was in complete sexual desperation. Mowgli’s head pressed back against Basheerah’s chest, the boy now panting in short, heavy breaths, and staring wide-eyed into nothingness as his body was exploding within him. He was oblivious to being virtually crucified and raped in mid-air by the two frenzied animals. He could only be aware of the pain, the pleasure and needed release that became his life.  
Basheerah licked at the boy’s neck and hair, pushing the long, messy strands away from his ear to whisper softly, “Yes little one, your beautiful first orgasm is coming, but oh, poor little Mowgli, it will be your last….”   
The cat then nuzzled his maw into the boy’s long, exposed neck. Basheera licked it, stimulating the boy further and forcing a gasp. Basheera opened his mouth and exposed his long, sharp fangs, then lightly pressing them against the smooth, brown skin of Mowgli’s delicate neck, sliding them down to his collarbone.   
Then to Kaa he whispered, “Let the boy cum now.”   
Kaa released his grip around Mowgli’s swollen cock. The kid gasped in anguish and shock as Kaa’s mouth sucked him like a straw, desperate for the boy’s thick nectar. The boy’s guts began to constrict and quiver as Bagherra thrust ever deeper and his powerful body began to shake and every muscle quake as he let go another series of huge, heavy orgasms deep into the boy. The panther was in kill mode…  
Then, Mowgli himself began to feel his own release as his guts erupted deep inside him, shockwave after shockwave traveled from the tip of his penis up his spine and out into his outstretched arms and legs! His fingers stretched and his toes curled. His freed head swung wildly in every direction, with long hair flying like a shaken wet black mop. His was in painful rapture as his mind was blown away with feelings of release and ecstasy. Suddenly, bolt after bolt after long thick bolt of his milky white spunk shot out of his pounding dick, and being sucked down just as quickly by the horny snake. Mowgli’s hips thrust forward from both his own orgasm and by the panther’s orgasm inside him, while Kaa pressed headlong into Mowfli’s groin. They were pressing into the boy from both back and front, pushing out every drop of pristine sperm from the enraptured boy. Mowgli, in the throws of his first real orgasm and unknown-of euphoric ecstasy, did not even register the pain as Basheera began to slowly sink his needle-sharp fangs into the boy. The panther bit deliciously down into the boy, sinking deeper into the boy’s shoulder. Mowgli screamed, first a scream in the culmination of his first wet orgasm but then changing into an anguished scream of pain as the cat’s fangs knifed cleanly into him. Dark red blood spurted out of the puncture wounds as Basheera latched into Mowgli, biting hard and tasting the warm blood, relishing the taste of the boy’s flesh and soul. Mowgli shut his eyes against the horrible pain, fainted and hung seemingly lifeless as Basheera paused, not chomping off the boy’s flesh (yet) but rather relishing the boy’s sweet blood while he finished pumping the last bolts of his cum deep inside Mowgli’s ass. Panther sperm and blood dribbled out of the raped boy’s asshole and slid down in thick gobs along his smooth, open legs below while Mowgli’s crimson blood leaked out of Basheera’s mouth and fangs from Mowgli’s shoulder and trickled down the unconscious boy’s small chest.   
Basheera withdrew his fangs and rested, leaning against the virtually lifeless boy still hanging by his arms in front of him. Mowgli, the cocky little jungle-kid no one could tolerate but everyone loved, was actually a pretty good fuck, he thought. A young, but trainable whore. The boy had satisfied Bagheera as much as he had hoped, maybe even more. Enough sex right there to satisfy him for a couple of days. This innocent little kid certainly was a good catch for them! Basheera smiled at Kaa, and then gave Mowgli one last, deep shove with his mighty cock right back up into the boy’s ass, hoping to hear a final grunt, when…  
“BAM!!!!!”   
All went still and silent for a fast moment. But the monkeys watching from above pierced the silence first and began screaming wildly and hysterically and swinging away to safety, with the jungle birds taking flight and cawed out in ear-splitting warning, Seeking his own safety and quick escape, Kaa released his hold of the boy. Mowgli was still fully impaled on Bagheera’s cock, but slid down and hit the ground like a sack of over-ripe fruit, with Basheera quickly falling on top of him. Basheera lay lifelessly on top of the small boy. A long, feathered dart stuck straight out of the back of the motionless panther, as Mowgli lay unconscious beneath him, barely breathing on the soft jungle floor.   
Their rape session was over.  
To be continued…


	3. Chapter Three: Taking Mowgli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mowgli and Basheera have been captured together by hunters and plans are made for both of them!

Chapter Three: Taking Mowgli   
The group of men cautiously approached from their hiding spot a long distance away in the dense undergrowth of the jungle. The man in lead carried a long rifle in his hands, carefully scanning the area with the gun barrel. He wore a dark green turban and sported a long curled mustache. His skin was olive in color, not as dark as the other men in the group. His clothing was neat and clean and obviously expensive hunting attire. Behind him were the others; a few guides and porters, mostly a collection of regional locals who were a bit more familiar with the Great Surret Jungle they were now deep inside. Two long weeks had passed as the group hunted the Great Surret, finally venturing in deeper in their search for the prized animal. They met little success, and found themselves growing weary and wanting to go home. But now their persistence and perseverance seemed to have paid off.  
The lead hunter approached the place where Bagheera fell. He had spied the panther from a distance of a hundred meters through the waist-high brush, and as soon as he saw the panther he took quick but careful aim and fired his shot. The heavy tranquilizer dart hit the black panther squarely in the shoulder, knocking the animal immediately unconscious. No doubt his skills as a highly paid big game poacher had been proven again.  
“Meelik”, spoke the second in line, “There is the cat” pointing to the body of the panther laying still on  
the ground. They walked cautiously closer, watching the large cat with careful eyes. It did not flinch, the only movement was that of the animal breathing. Suddenly the old one exclaimed  
The second man, older and apparently very jungle-wise, came closest to the large panther. He leaned in for a closer look at the sleeping animal. Suddenly he stood up and waved his arms hysterically and crying out something in his native language and exclaimed to the leader- “Meelik, there is a child beneath the animal!” All the group rushed forward now and there, sure enough, extended a small brown arm of the child pinned beneath the prostrated animal’s body.   
Meelik waved the men forward with his hand and without anything needing to be said, the group gently turned the cat over, rolling it off of the naked and bloody child below.   
A wave of chatter and commotion swirled around the group of six when Meelik ordered them to first bind the wild panther’s hind and forelegs together. While they got ropes from their portage, the old one, Sophan, knelt beside Mowgli who laid face down in the soft bed of grass and leaves of the forest floor.  
“Meelik, the girl is not dead, but still breathes!” he exclaimed. The old man and Meelik turned the child’s head to the side and scanned the naked body, shocked at all the cuts and gashes and blood and bruises from head to toe. The old man gulped hard when he cast his eyes on the youngsters naked buttocks. Though the child’s legs were pressed together (hiding the youth’s genitals), he could see the freshly spilled blood and semen that coated inside both slender legs.   
“Meelik, she has been savaged by the animals” he stated in disgust and shock. Soon, the other four members of the hunting party stood around the motionless child as well. Meelik looked at the small brown body and swept the long hair away, revealing the youth’s beautiful but filthy face. The child’s long hair was just below the shoulders and soaking wet. Puncture wounds accentuated the bruised skin of deep reddish brown where the panther’s tooth marks had pressed firmly into the child’s shoulder. Fresh blood still trickled out from the punctures, running in thin crimson lines down the child’s spine. One arm was under the kid’s body and the other extended outward, and clear bruising was apparent around the child’s thin wrist.   
Gently, Meelik took hold of the child’s uninjured shoulder and gently rolled the child’s body over. Shock and gasps went out from all the men as they pointed down at the child’s naked form. Mowgli’s lay flat on his back, his arms to his sides and his legs slightly parted. “Oh by the gods, it is a boy!” The group came closer and touched prodding fingers into the naked body, trying to stir the boy awake. Mowgli remained still and almost lifeless as an animated conversation was struck up by the encircling men.  
Meelik, puzzled at the situation, realized he had a problem on his hands. Thoughts swirled around in his head about what he should do now. He had been hired and instructed by the Sultan KamSok to bring him an exotic animal (or two) for the royal family’s private zoo. He had wanted an elusive and rare beast, one of sleek beauty and cunningly dangerous, like the black panther. Meelik recalled how the Sultan had told him about his youngest son, the young Prince sultan Surret, who had become bored and uninterested in just about everything. Even when the Sultan brought girls his age into the harem, the young Prince did not show interest. The prince Surret stayed alone in his chambers most of the time behind locked doors and had become increasingly moody. So, the Sultan thought, for his son’s upcoming birthday, perhaps allowing the boy a opportunity to own and even tame his own wild animal would be something the upcoming fourteen year old would take excitement in…  
Well, thought the hunter, he had successfully captured a wonderful panther for the Sultan, a rare animal that would certainly spark interest and excitement for any young Prince, but what would he do with this wild jungle boy? He was obviously badly injured and would need a lot of care to bring him back to good health. And he had no need to keep the boy for himself. The nights when he would want a boy he knew where to go. Many brothels and Inns provided them. But a boy as scarred and ravaged as this one would take a lot of cleaning-up and healing. Should he leave the wild boy behind in his helpless condition, which most assuredly would mean leaving him to be set upon and eaten by the creatures of this deep jungle? Or should he bring the wounded boy along with them and have him tended to? Surely in the city this strange boy would be of interest to someone, if the boy healed nicely. Perhaps just sell him off as a slave, or maybe as a comfort-boy at one of the brothels? Maybe even a zoo would purchase the brown skinned, long haired, feral jungle boy? The boy could bring him a little silver or gold in return for his troubles. Besides, he had been in the company of these men for two long weeks, trudging through the dense, sweltering jungle, smelling badly and they still had days of hard travel ahead of them to get back to home. Having a pretty, young boy with him may provide at least some amusement (and comfort), the hunter mused.  
With that, his decision was made to bring Mowgli along. Meelik ordered the men to prepare to portage the panther as well as the boy back to their base camp and then on to journey back to the Palace for their compensation.   
“We will bring the wild boy as well?” the older guide asked.   
“Yes, I have decided that he may be of some value”, replied the leader. And with that, Mowgli had just become a captive and merchandise.   
A long pole was being bound to the panther’s forepaws and hind legs by the porters so it could be lifted and carried by two of the men. They looked to the unconscious boy laying naked and wounded and who was unconscious. The old guide, Sophan, motioned to Meelik to come help him pick the child up. They lifted Mowgli, one on each side, holding the boy in a reclined sitting position, enabling the boy’s bowels to relax and hopefully release the contents inside. The old man looked tenderly at the child in their arms, small and helpless, all seventy-five or eighty pounds of him. The boy’s neck stretched thin as his head and hair hung back, with his arms and legs dangling below him. At first a few drips of reddish goo dribbled naturally out of Mowgli’s opened hole, which, after a few moments, became more like a thicker string of reddish brown slime. Then, suddenly, the boy’s abdomen muscles contracted tightly and he convulsed violently as thick globs of red goo pumped out of the boy’s ass in a long thick spurts. Mowgli jolted forward and then backward as they held him tightly in their arms- he grabbed onto his head, pulling at his hair by the roots as his little body began to expel massive volume of panther cum and boy-blood that filled his entire bowels. After several series of forceful discharges, the boy’s intestines tightened and he arched forward trying to expel more, though nothing remained inside. Dry heaves racked his bowels as he cried, pulling his body tightly together, his knees drawn tightly up against his chest. Sobbing hysterically, Mowgli grasped the back of his head and pulled himself into a tight ball still cradled in the men’s arms.   
Gradually he relaxed and his muscles loosed up and he merely slumped in fatigue as both men watched in amazement at what just happened. Carrying the boy gently, they stepped away from the mess of thick panther cum and everything else that was in the boy’s bowels. They put him down nearby, outstretched and laying on his back. Meelik looked down at the boy and then looked over at the mound of thick goo that spewed out of his guts, and estimated almost a quart of panther sperm was in there from just a short time ago. He briefly envisioned the act; probably several series of fucks, of the panther raping the boy again and again. Perhaps the panther was still fucking the boy when the hunter shot him? Was the panther wildly rutting and ravaging the boy’s asshole, thrusting in and out of his victim? Was the boy a sweet mate? How did the boy sound as he screamed? Or did he simply moan? Meelik caught himself deep in these thoughts and forced the steamy images away…  
Sophan, the old guide, then looked around and found the discarded ruminants of Mowgli’s loincloth as Meelik looked on and watched the old man tend to the wounded boy.  
The end of the boy’s loincloth was soaked with water from the man’s canteen and he rubbed some green moss into the frayed fabric to keep it slippery. He then tore off a long thick thread from the crudely woven red cloth, tucked it under the boy’s hips and wrapped it around, tying the ends together above the boy’s ass. Sophan then placed his hand under one of the boy’s knees and raised the thin brown leg upward. The bleeding from his hole seemed to slow a bit and the last drops of panther cum had just dripped out of the boy’s puckering hole. The old man then put one end of the dampened cloth against the boy’s reddened anus and with his forefinger he pushed the cloth inward. Mowgli stirred and moaned and cried as if having a bad nightmare, so the man stopped and waited. He had only gotten the fabric dressing inside the boy about an inch but he patiently waited. It would need to go in much farther if it was to do any good and stop the bleeding inside the boy’s raped ass. Feeling many eyes on them, the old man ordered the porters away so he could perform his medical procedure with some measure of privacy. Meelik kneeled down opposite the old man to help. With one hand he gently stroked Mowgli’s long hair and pretty face to sooth the boy, as he slipped his other hand under Mowgli’s other knee and lifted it up as well, pulling the boy’s thighs outward to expose the boy’s red hole quite clearly. The old man glimpsed up at Meelik to acknowledge his help and saw the way Meelik was gazing down upon the naked boy, his eyes wide and his tongue sliding between his lips. Meelik shamefully caught himself, knowing the old man saw and probably suspected his feelings, but the old man smiled back and nodded. Shame and embarrassment lifted from the hunter as the old man pulled Mowgli’s leg farther apart so Meelik could have a clearer view down between them. Licking his own lips now, the old guide began to press his cloth-clad fingertip deeper inside the boy. Immediately Mowgli began to squirm again and thrash about so that Meelik had to hold the child more forcibly. Mowgli was easily subdued and the guide’s finger continued to ramrod the damp fabric down and inside the boy’s ass. The old man saw Meelik beginning to become aroused at all this and he spoke quietly: “Your hands are larger and your fingers much longer. It would be best if you could complete the procedure, please?” Knowing it was just a polite invitation to enjoy a little finger-fucking disguised as a ‘medical procedure’ Meelik agreed. Rather than removing his finger only and leaving the cloth already pushed inside the boy’s bloody hole, the old guide withdrew his finger along with the tattered piece of cloth that had been shoved inside the boy’s ass.  
With a slight smile and a quick nod of his head, Meelik took the rag from his partner. The guide then changed his position and sat at Mowgli’s head, lifting and resting the boy’s head on his lap. He took hold of both of Mowgli’s legs by the boy’s ankles and lifted them up and backward over the child’s head. Then the old man looked with a smile at Meelik and gently splayed the boy’s naked legs far apart like chopsticks, revealing for Meelik the red, wounded, beautiful little butthole awaiting his attention. Scooting in closer, with sweat now dripping down his forehead and dropping onto his white cotton shirt, Meelik wrapped his long middle finger with the cloth and licked the top for added moisture. He placed it on the tender hole and as he scooched down to better see, and the man began to press his clothed finger inside the restrained jungle boy’s asshole. Mowgli could only cry and wail and shake his head from side to side, unable to move his arms which were pressed together between the old man’s legs. Deeper and deeper inside the boy’s asshole the man’s finger went, wiggling slightly as it dug in, forcing the damp, coarse fabric farther into Mowgli’s abused hole. Meelik was becoming very much aroused as he now finger fucked the naked boy being held tightly down for him by his assistant. Soon the cloth had been shoved inside Mowgli the entire depth of his finger. The man held it inside the tearing youngster, and watched Mowgli’s face carefully as he gently twisted his finger around inside him. Oh how beautiful he looked as he strained against the hands holding him, and as the finger deeply fucked him. Meleek withdrew his finger and began to press in additional lengths of the cloth, beginning to pack the child’s injured intestines. He twisted his finger inside the child’s passage, feeling the damp sides of the boy’s wounded intestines, savoring the experience. He watched the boy’s face become contorted in pain and his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth bit into his lip as he moaned and cried aloud like a girl while the man’s finger turned and bent and prodded and molested his already tortured insides. Meelik remembered the few times he had rented boys at the Inns of various towns and cities, how pleasurable a good, fresh one could feel, and he wished to the gods that he could put his cock where his finger was and fuck the living shit out of this wild brown boy. But he knew it would further damage the kid, so he decided against it, for now. He stopped torturing the boy finally and the two men allowed the boy to settle down, while Meelik gently withdrew his finger, leaving most of the long loincloth cloth stuffed deep inside Mowgli’s ass like a soft dildo, the remainder hanging out like a cloth tail.  
They all then stood up, both men pulling the boy up with a hand tightly around each of Mowgli’s upper arms. Looking him over carefully, the boy was small and thin, standing slightly taller than the hunter’s elbow. His naked body was brown, not dark brown but a more golden brown. His long hair was as black as the panther’s that had raped him; It was thick and slightly wavy, falling in loose bangs in front, almost covering his big brown eyes, and down to his shoulder blades in back. His face was quite stunning with a triangular shape, with high cheekbones and a fine chin. His lips were pouty and full, and his eyes had a certain asian characteristic, pointing slightly upwards and with long, curled eyelashes. His nose also, not strong and pronounced like the peoples of the towns, but more button-like. His jaw line was sharp and his neck was long and slender, enhancing his rather girlish appearance. Mowgli had a still-undeveloped chest, small and flat but with larger nipples than usually seen on boys. His ribs were pronounced and accentuating the flatness of his stomach and lower abdomen. The boy’s body tapered from his slightly broad shoulders to a delicate, thin waist and then pronounced hips. His arms thin and sinewy and his legs were quite long and thin, with knobby knees like a young colt’s. His uncovered boyhood was normal for an adolescent and his scrotum was still plump and dark with a single delicate vein down the center. His ass was beautifully round and full, with cute dimples above the base of his spine, though unfortunately (for Mowgli), his pretty little ass would be cause for some pretty big troubles.   
Now though, Mowgli looked rather silly standing there naked on wobbly legs with the long piece of tattered cloth hanging loosely out of his ass like a pony’s tail. Taking hold of the frayed end, the old man pulled the bit of cloth up forward between the boy’s legs and tucked the remainder over the small string tied low around the boy’s pelvis, creating a little cock-pouch in front. It was a very small covering for his boyhood (that some never wanted on the boy anyway), not leaving much to the imagination as to what was inside the threadbare thing, but nonetheless Mowgli seemed to smile as his loincloth, or what remained of it, was returned to him. However, both men knew full well that at first chance the boy would pull the cloth out that was stuffed deep inside his rectum to stop his bleeding. (Certainly, a damaged boy would be of no value in the marketplace.) Meelik decided that the boy should be carried, but that his hand would have to be bound. Mowgli struggled as the old guide held the boy’s forearms together in front. Meelik took a long cord of rope and wrapped the boy’s wrists together, crossing one over the other, and knotted the cord tight. The boy was held tightly in place as Meelik kneeled down behind Mowgli (cautious that the feral boy wouldn’t start kicking him!) and quickly wrapped another cord around the boy’s ankles. Before Mowgli realized what was happening and could resist them, the hunter yanked the rope tightly, pulling the kid’s feet together as the old Sophan held him still. Meelik wrapped the cord around the boy’s ankles several times more and then satisfied with the result tied the knot tight. Squirming and trying to break free, Mowgli growled and barked like an angry dog at them all. Meelik paid no mind the angry but powerless kid. Trussed up nice and secure, The two men grabbed Mowgli, and forced the boy flat onto the ground.  
The old man pinned Mowgli down by the shoulders and Meelik held him by the ankles. He called over and one of the porters brought a long, sturdy pole of bamboo for the boy. They laid the long pole atop of the boy and, as several men held Mowgli still, Meelik proceeded to tie child to the bamboo pole. His hands were pulled tightly upward and Meleek tashed the boy’s wrists to the upper end of the pole. Then one cord went under the boy and pulled his chest tightly against the pole. Then another went around his ankles, tying them also to the pole also. To keep his body from sagging down, another rope was drawn up from between the boy’s crotch and around both of his hips, like a “Y”, slightly spreading his thighs and pulling his groin up snugly against the pole where it was tied tightly. Next his knees were spread apart, positioned on either side of the bamboo pole so his legs could be pulled tightly against the pole which ran between them. His thighs were then bound securely and his legs were now immobile. Lastly, a loop was made of woven hemp that he could rest his head in as he was carried. Not to most comfortable arrangement but it would serve the purpose.   
The group stood around Mowgli now, looking him over. Now the boy was all ready to go. With both the wild animal and the wild boy each bound to their respective portage poles, the hunting party packed up and set out for their base camp and then on to the Sultan’s palace.   
The hunting party traveled back through the jungle along the same rout they had come. It was better and easier now that they did not need to concentrate so much on the hunt, though they did need to be wary of the many dangerous animals that indeed were everywhere. But they had their trophies and had been thinking of their payment when they finally delivered the wild panther to the Sultan. The boy’s fate was of no matter or concern to the porters, other than to keep him safe and secured.   
The jungle-boy, they understood, was just the private property of Meleek.  
The men took turns carrying the captives on their poles; it took two men to porter each one, though the boy was quite a bit lighter than the panther, even though it too was not yet fully grown. While the old man guided the hunting party back to their camp, Meelik sometimes scouted and hunted for small game to eat, or gave the porters a break by assisting them, (though he would end up only helping transport the boy). The return journey was non-eventful by in large. They traveled single-file, and took frequent rest breaks to eat or water-up themselves. By mid-day the guide estimated they were about half-way to camp and they stopped for lunch. Carefully laying down the boy and the now semi-conscious panther, they sat around and told stories and joked and laughed. Meelik went and sat next to the boy who was awake, alert and angry. He did not appear in pain, since he had been trussed-up well. Meelik offered the boy a drink from his canteen, but Mowgli had no idea what that even was and refused the water. Watching this, the old guide went and got a large banana leaf from a plant nearby and made a small bowl. He poured water in and brought it over and held it under the boy’s chin. Mowgli lapped it all down like a thirsty puppy. The old man also gave the boy a banana, but nothing more as he wanted to avoid having the boy need to crap too soon.  
After about thirty minutes they were up again. Mowgli and the Basheera were hoisted up again and the journey continued. Meelik helped porting Mowgli, carrying the head-end of the pole on his right shoulder and his rifle on his left. Mowgli was unaware that Meelik was watching him as they traveled through the jungle. Rays of sunlight and dabs of shadows played and danced over the boy’s body, which now glistened golden brown from the sweat lightly trickling off his smooth young skin. The boy lightly bounced with the flexing pole, up and down, with every step they took. His groin rubbed up against the hard, round and smooth bamboo that pressed hard against him. With the rhythm of each bounce, the pole touched him and teased him. The boy’s small penis was beginning to get stimulated and hard from the friction and rhythmic rubbing. Mowgli remembered the new, electric feeling building up inside him down there. It was what was happening to him now. He was confused and frightened. Those feelings brought so much pain before, and he began to sweat even more, soaking his already damp skin. But the bad panther was not touching him now, he thought, only the strong hard bamboo pole that he was tied to. It would not hurt him. He was safe. He would not be raped by the pole. It is safe… he was safe…. In relief the boy calmed down and his concentration returned to his growing cocklet and the warm feelings growing inside his loins. Though he was unable to move much at all, he worked with the rhythm of the pole. Up and down he was lightly bouncing , squeezing his thighs and pushing his hips upward into the bamboo pole when the pole pressed downward into his groin, and relaxing as it sprang up. Over and over and over he repeated the movements, making those feelings burn hot inside him.  
Meelik was watching Mowgli and he caught on to what was happening. He saw the boy’s thigh muscles tighten and relax with every step they took, and saw how Mowgli had been straining his head up into more contact with the hard pole. “By the gods, look at this, the boy is masturbating!” Meelik quickly became aroused, seeing the nearly naked boy trying to fuck the wooden pole he was bound to. So with each step, the man amplified the bouncing, giving Mowgli more thrust to work with. Over and over the boy humped and squirmed against the pole until finally he let out a cry and his knees spread as wide as the ropes would allow and he froze, pushing his hips against the smooth round pole between them. “Uhhhh.. uhhhhh… uhhhhhhh…” he moaned as he made one last thrust upward and froze there for the moment. And then he was spent, his head slipped off the little support strap and hung back down, his long hair falling freely below him. With his neck stretched so, and his mouth hung open, the boy’s small body bound tightly to the pole he hung from, Meelik became quite aroused and harder and began leaking himself at such a sight. Then Mowgli’s eyes open and look up at him, big and round and brown, but quickly filling with tears. In moments Mowgli’s tears were flowing down. Meelik called to the lead man and another man came and tucked the boy’s head back into the supporting sling. As they continued onward, Meelik focused intently on the small hips of the boy in front of him. He looked carefully with the sharp eyes of a hunter and knew it was not sweat drooling from inside the boy’s wet loincloth. He then prayed silently that the boy would hurry up and heal quickly…  
Meelik called for a stop for a brief break from the group in order to take care of some personal business (“relieve himself” he said, which was in fact true) and he then returned to walk with the old guide and another porter took his place carrying the bound boy. They continued onward down the crude trail until they came to a broad clearing where the hunting party could spread out more. It was later in the afternoon and the clouds overhead were getting very dark. The two teams of porters were now walking almost side-by-side, with Mowgli strapped to his pole and Bagheera hanging from his. Mowgli looked over at the horrible animal now beside him and began to panic… Basheera looked back at the boy he had so enjoyed fucking the shit out of earlier in the day and began to smirk and grin….   
“What is that I smell on you, boy?” Basheera chuckled. ”And what is that which drips from your little dick? You must have been thinking hard about me to make such a big mess in your little loincloth.   
“I know how you miss me Mowgli, how I mated you and took your innocent virginity and seeded you ever so fully and ever so deeply…   
“Ahh, yes, Mowgli, you were a good little bitch. And don’t worry, little one, my hungry cock is not finished with you yet- I will have your pretty little ass again, and I will finish you. I promise!”  
Mowgli knew Basheera would rape him at the first chance he had and he just wanted to die…  
It was now dusk and the hunting party finally made it back to the camp at the edge on the inner Jungle. A light summer rain had just begun to fall. The other three of Meelik’s men had been keeping camp and tending the horses as the others hunted for the panther. They unloaded their gear and took the panther to the wagon, on which was a strong metal cage with iron floor and double-rod bolts. They lifted the animal and carefully slid him into the box. Then, in order to keep safe, the hunter placed a small tranquilizer dart onto the tip of a pole and quickly jabbed it into the panther’s hind quarters. Within minutes Basheera was fast asleep. They then selected from the wooden storage chest one of the iron collars which would fit the panther’s neck. It had a small hinge to open it and a clasp which locked it shut and was fit with a long iron chain. They attached it and locked it into place. The men untied the ropes from the animal’s legs and quickly closed the door and locked it securely. The three camp keepers expressed wonder at the beautiful panther and were anxious to hear the stories of its capture. They also wondered aloud about the strange boy they carried along as well. Meelik said that they would all get the story soon but for now he asked them to untie the boy, except for his arms, and to affix an iron collar and chain onto the boy’s neck as well, and then fastening him to the strong wagon wheel.  
With everything done for the day, the sun setting in the west and the rain only falling in brief showers now, the group would retire early to their tents. No long campfire stories of hunting and adventure tonight, for the morning would come soon enough and their journey home would begin. Meelik went and checked on the boy who straightened up as the man approached. But something was wrong… The man grabbed Mowgli by the arm and hoisted the little boy up. That’s when he saw that the boy had been rubbing his ass hard against the ground, trying to pull out the bandage shoved inside his ass.   
“Sopan, come quick” he called as the old guide hurried over. Using a lantern to see, they examined the boy and determined that no harm had been done inside the boy’s asshole, luckily. They decided that Mowgli was too much of a risk to allow such freedom of movement, even with his bound arms. But the old man also warned against keeping the boy’s arms bound behind him like this as it could certainly injure him. But what were the options?  
Meelik came upon the solution. They brought the boy to the center of the camp where a circle of torch poles were set into the ground. He had one of the men to bring them several long sturdy bamboo poles and several lengths of cord, which he quickly did. Holding him tightly, Meelik untied the shivering boy’s arms. His arms fell to his sides, almost useless from many hours on being tied. Mowgli had tears flowing down his face as he saw the long poles and ropes, thinking they were going to kill him.   
They then placed one pole across the jungle-boy’s shoulders, carefully avoiding the puncture wounds near the boy’s collarbone. Mowgli could only watch and wonder what they were doing as his arms were being stretched out to the ends of the poles and his wrists were bound there. With the pole extending across the child’s back, the boy was now bound securely in a crucified position. Mowgli struggled against them in fear of what was happening, but many strong arms held him fast. He felt strange being held by so many men in the circle of fire, with his arms bound outward in such a manner. But it just got worse for the boy. Another long pole was placed on the ground behind his feet. Two more men took hold of each of the boy’s ankles and they pulled them apart, the boy’s feet sliding in the earth as he dug his toes in trying to resist. But his legs were easily opened, stretching them out to both ends of the long pole. Meelik kneeled down, this time in front of the shaking boy. He placed one end of the pole against Mowgli’s left ankle and tied a cord around it, binding his leg secure. He then went to Mowgli’s right and did the same with that leg, binding the boy’s ankle securely to the sturdy bamboo pole.  
At his command the boy was lowered face down onto the ground. With his arms and legs spread apart by the bamboo poles, he could barely move except to twist his little body. Two more bamboo poles of the same length were brought over and laid at each end of the leg and arm poles. Men then grasped the arm and leg poles that Mowgli’s wrists and ankles were tied to, and stretched the boy out even more tightly so that the four poles had formed a square frame and were then lashed firmly together. Mowgli cried and moaned as he lay splayed out like a ‘X’ on the ground, with his head lifting and turning side to side, bewildered as to what these men were doing to him!  
The last task to be done was to elevate the frame and the boy in it off the ground. Wooden planks, split from logs of firewood, were brought over and the men began stacking them at each of the four corners of the bondage frame. The upper frame would be done first; they lifted the top of the framework about a foot off the ground as the others stacked the wooden planks under the top two corners. When it was a good height they simply rested the upper framework on top the crude wooden pylons. They then repeated the process with the bottom part of the frame, raising it up, stacking wood under the corners and checking it until they would get it just right. Ever so gradually, Mowgli was being hoisted up off the ground in this crude frame, securely bound to it, stretched and hanging by his outstretched arms and legs. When the frame had been elevated up high enough, about knee high, Meelik looked at the work and smiled. Mowgli was in position. He looked perfect like that.  
So there in the center of the circle of burning torches was the solitary form, a horizontally mounted bondage frame, crude and terrible, with the boy tightly stretched within it. The almost naked boy hung motionless, positioned face-down in the frame, his body pulled taught by strong ropes that stretched his body painfully apart by his thin arms and slim legs. His head hung down, long black hair falling over his shoulders and shrouding his beautiful face. His ribcage expanding and contracting with each heavy breath of air as his youthful limbs painfully strained to support his helpless young body.   
Meleek’s little property was now safely secured for the long night.  
The evening rain began to gently fall, watering the silent jungle around the solitary Mowgli, and washing his brown body. The water falling on him made his skin a glistening brown and gold under the flickering lamp light of the dozen torches burning in the circle around him. Motionless and silent he hung there, listening to the rain fall, feeling it massage and touch his naked skin. He ached a lot and occasionally stretching his fingers out or moved his feet in small circles, it was all he could do with them. His head would lift up ever so slightly and his mouth would open to get a taste of the cool refreshing rain, only to simply fall back down exhausted. He stared down aimlessly at the wet ground beneath him or gazed down along his own hanging body, noticing how his little body begged to rest on the earthen bed under him. He felt the rain water pooling in the small of his arched back and watched the overflow trickle from his hips and fall in tiny streams from his body. He could not move his arms or legs in the slightest bit, as much as he wanted to. He fatefully gave up hope and surrendered to his condition, to hang there helplessly and vulnerably and wait in growing pain as he was slowly being stretched apart in the frame.  
Meelik tossed and turned in his cot. He knew he was exhausted and that he should be asleep by now as assuredly everyone else was. But his mind was wide awake, and he finally gave in to what was going on. He got up and looked outside into the dark, rainy night. In the short distance saw the circle of burning torches that were surrounding the captive jungle boy, illuminating him but protecting him as well from any hungry nocturnal predators. He pulled the tent flap shut and cursed himself for his desires. Sitting back down on the edge of his cot, Meelik put his head in his hands and thought it out. He knew the boy needed to heal before anything could be done with him. But he knew what he himself also needed. Turning it over and over in his head he came to a decision;   
“Dammit”, he thought, “Do what you will, after all, that feral boy is no one’s property but yours!”  
Meelik rose up and pulled off his clean nightshirt and, with nothing else to put on he grabbed a light sarong which he quickly wrapped and tied around his waist. The hunter was determined to do what he wanted- what he needed to do this night. He threw the tent flap back open and walked out into the light rain and aimed directly toward the waiting child.  
He approached Mowgli without saying a word. The boy was hanging silently in the frame with his arms and legs pulled tightly to the four corners of the framework, with his body hanging slightly lower. Meelik’s approach was from the child’s rear and he first could see the boy’s opened legs splayed out before him. Within a few moments he was up next to the bondage frame, looking with keen eyes on the beautiful boy’s small back, his long beautifully opened legs and his delicate stretched arms. He could not see Mowgli’s head which hung down below the boy’s chest. The rainfall had coated the child, making his brown skin glisten. He looked down at the boy’s spread legs and studied the red cloth pressed into his little, abused hole. It was darker red in color now, from the rain water that was saturating it. Probably safe to pull it out of him like this, he thought. He kneeled down to get more level with the splayed boy. His hand reached over the frame poles and rested the back of the boy’s right thigh. Mowgli jolted in surprised shock and threw his head up as far as he could but he wasn’t able to look back. Meelik liked the way Mowgli tried to twist around and see who was there. His hand slid softly over the boy’s soft, wet skin, up and down, his fingers lightly feeling his lovely brown flesh inside his thigh. His thumb caressed the boy’s skin as his hand traveled gently farther up and down Mowgli’s open leg.   
Meelik could not stop now. The boy was here for him and he had no choice any more. He stood up and stepped inside the bondage frame and squatted between Mowgli’s spread legs. The boy was panting heavily as he knew that someone was there, that someone was touching him , that someone wanted him. The boy looked below his own body and could only see the dark figure which was positioned between his legs. Mowgli gulped and breathed harder and tried to lift his head and scream but he just could not. He was exhausted and in pain.   
Meelik sat in a kneeling position now, placing nervous hands on the boys naked legs. He continued feeling the boy’s soft, luscious and wet skin, feeling how smooth the boy’s legs were, how beautiful they look spread open like this. He could feel the boy’s body responding as well, shivering and twitching as he slid fingers delicately and gently around and around. His hands moved farther up the boy’s legs and he began to rub harder as his fingers approached Mowgli’s opened ass. He could smell the aroma of the boy’s skin now, drawing his face closer in between the child’s barely covered crotch. He moved his hands in unison around each butt cheek, sliding then in gentle, widening circles, until his hands began exploring the sides of the boy’s hips. He leaned farther forward and stroked downward to the boy’s front, his fingers gliding over the hip bones which stuck out so prominently.   
How glorious this boy’s little brown body was, he thought as his hands returned to work on Mowgli’s upper thighs and ass. Then, unable to stop himself, Meelik took careful hold of the loincloth that had been inserted within Mowgli’s rectum. Gently, carefully he began to extract the damp cloth. He heard the boy moaning and gasping and felt him twisting his hips as he continued to pull the cloth dildo out of Mowgli’s asshole. Inch by delicate inch it pulled out. Soon Meelik had about ten or twelve inches out and thought about the same still inside. He needed to be slow so he wouldn’t tear any scar tissue, though that wasn’t really a concern now! In just a few more moments, he gave one last tug and the wet cloth slid completely out of Mowgli’s small, puckered asshole. The lovely hole was gasping!   
Meleek smelled the damp cloth, wet and stained with blood and cum, and draped it over his neck like a tiny scarf as he continued on with the boy.  
He paused and stood, looking down at the innocent below him. He stepped over the boy’s splayed leg and arm and squatted down directly in front of Mowgli’s hanging head. He ran his fingers through the mop of black hair, letting the long strands fall freely in wet strands. He placed hands on both of the boy’s shoulders and slowly glided them back, down the child’s sagging torso, feeling the boy’s extended ribcage swell and retrach with each labored breath. His fingers traced down the boy’s back, down his spine, each hand meeting at the small of the boy’s back. Index fingers pressed down and in the small crack of Mowgli’s bottom, feeling the soft sweet flesh inside the parted separation. Meleek continued to massage the child, comforting him, giving him some peace before the coming storm. He stopped and sat back a bit and lifted Mowgli’s head by the chin, looking at the beautiful features of his victim’s young face. Rain ran down him, making his brown features gleam golden in the torchlight. The boy’s eyes lifted to meet Meleek’s, who smiled at the tortured child. The man leaned forward, his lips soon touching the boy’s as he began to kiss the weary child. Then Meleek took the wet remnant of Mowgli’s loincloth and placed the center of the strip between Mowgli’s jaws and drew the ends together behind the boy’s head under his long hair. Pulling the cloth tighter, he had now made a gag for Mowgli: “This should keep you from waking up every one!”.  
Satisfied with his head-end, Meleek returned to Mowgli’s rear end…  
Meelik lowered again and put his thumbs on either side of Mowgli’s waiting hole. He pushed in and spread the boy’s ass lips apart, barely able to see inside with the flickering torch light. But he knew there would be other opportunities to study the boy’s body later. He put his face between the boy’s parted cheeks and gently licked around and inside him. He loved the taste of the boy’s opened hole. Mowgli bucked as much as he could, which wasn’t much. Meelik smiled- he liked how the ropes kept the boy splayed open like this, making it so much easier to do what he wanted to with the helpless kid.  
Finally, Meelik was ready. He kneeled up straight and untied his sarong, letting it fall off his nude body. He was a strong man, not thin nor fat but well proportioned and muscular. The hunter began to stroke his already throbbing cock as he knelt so close into Mowgli that their bodies already touched.   
“Time to introduce myself, jungle boy”, Meelik said. “I am your owner and you are my slave. And you have something I want which you will be giving me every day, heheh”. Meelik rubbed his hands in the puddle of water pooled in the small of Mowgli’s back. He rubbed the rain water all over his dark, hard cock and held it against the boy’s small hole.   
“I know you don’t want this, boy, but I am gonna give it to you anyway”. Then he held the soft, wet ass cheeks and with both his thumbs spread opened the kid’s little hole as much as he could and pointed the dripping head of his cock against the sensitive little brown and red boy-cunt. He inserted the tip, snug and tight, into the entrance of Mowgli’s ass hole, causing the boy’s head to throw backward in shock and sudden pain. Pausing there a moment, he then shifted himself in closer and with one hand gripped the boy by his waist and grasped Mowgli’s right shoulder with the other. With gentle pressure, he leaned in and began pushing his hips forward, driving his rock-hard cock further inside the boy. Mowgli shreaked and cried and threw his head wildly about, causing his whole body to tremble and shake as Meleek watched his own cock disappearing into the boy.  
“Stay still, you little bitch” the hunter growled as he grabbed a handful of Mowgli’s long hair and yanked the boy’s head up and back, as if he were reigning in a small stallion. The boy’s neck stretched back as far as possible and he gasped in pain as his rapist began pushing his cock deep into Mowgli’s already raped asshole. The boy moaned in pain as loudly as he could, which wasn’t very much.  
“God, god, god this is good”… and he pushed inside the boy’s lithe little body deeper, then a little deeper and ever so slowly even deeper.  
He watched in the golden light of the flickering torches how the boy’s little muscles tightened and released with his every push in. Even with the heavy pressure needed to cram his fat cock inside the boy’s small hole, the child could not move or resist. He was the perfect victim. The man loved how the boy looked so small and delicate as his cock continued to disappear inside the small body. He released his grips on the child and gazed down at him. He loved the way the helpless boy hung suspended under the man, spread open like a bird, alluring the man to take him, to own him, to use and to penetrate and to fuck him. His long cock was fully inside the boy, forced in to the limit and swollen inside the boy’s bowels, his hips locked against the boy’s spread loins. He and Mowgli were now joined together as one.  
Meelik reveled inside Mowgli’s body. The warm, wet velvety softness encasing his throbbing cock was like heaven. His hands glided over the trembling little body beneath and in front of him. He leaned over, lightly resting on top of the stretched boy, hearing him whimpering and growling in agony. The child was indeed his slave now, and he relished owning the boy.   
Meelik had given Mowgli enough time to welcome his cock in, and began to pull it out. He looked for any blood and saw just a little. He pulled a bit further and then stopped, and slowly forced himself back inside the boy. Mowgli’s head lifted up, obviously in pain as Meelik hit bottom again. The man was enraptured in the bliss he felt inside the boy, and wanted it to last forever. Again he pulled out, almost the whole way out, and again he pushed in, albeit a bit faster this time.   
“Oh yesss… yesss little bitch…. Oh fuck…. Oh god…..”  
Meelik leaned in again and began to withdraw and return thrust a bit harder and faster now. He positioned himself to go in at a slight angle now, hoping to hit something inside the boy. He held the boy’s skinny hips and then grabbed one of the boy’s shoulders and pumped in and out much harder and faster.   
The rain started falling harder as the man started fucking Mowgli even harder. Man and boy were shining wet, with the slapping sound of his body slamming into the boy’s ass as loud as thunder bolts. Mowgli’s little body wasn’t resisting at all, merely absorbing the violent energy of this hard fucking. The man reached forward and grasped the boy by both his shoulders. Then Meelik pulled back and with a great thrust into Mowgli let him have it with all he had, thrusting and bucking and ramming into the helpless adolescent. Mowgli raised his head up in obvious agony, only to have the man grab it by his hair and pull the boy’s head as far back as possibly, like he was taming a wild horse. The man was getting close to his climax as he rammed violently in and out and in again, hitting inside the boy’s guts in every angle.   
Mowgli was bleeding again, his blood coating Meelik’s hugely fat cock. Unable to scream, unable to move, all the boy was able to do was to be bred and bleed. But the man had also been hitting the boy’s small nerve bump inside his guts, sending feelings of electricity throughout the boy’s body. Again he was being overcome with sensations of horrible tearing pain and also of strange, electric pleasure, washing over him in waves like the rain washing over is body. As Meelik released his grip on the boy’s hair he leaned atop the child and reached under him and took hold of the boys hard cocklet. Meelik continued to fuck him as he also began to masturbate Mowgli, and within moments Mowgli was dripping threads of clear goo from his dick. Meelik released the boy s dick and kneeled straight up and turned his own head toward the sky and with his hardest, last thrusts slammed deeper than ever into the child’s guts. The man shook violently, every muscle electrified and spasming as a wave after wave of ecstasy overtook him and bolt after thick bolt of warm cum shot deep into the boy’s ravaged intestines. Four, five, six, seven… eight times the man pumped his hot sticky seed inside the boy’s ass, filling the boy to overflowing.  
The man wanted to collapse atop the boy but he knew his weight on him would rip the boy’s arms from his body. Rather, Meelik pulled his bloody, softening cock out of the silent, motionless boy. He lay on his side, within the bondage frame, looking up at the boy suspended above him spread eagled. Mowgli’s head hung straight down, his hair dangling down, dripping wet. The rain continued to fall, streaming off the little boy’s completely naked body. Meelik raised his hand and pushed the boy’s hair away from his face and looked carefully at the boy. He looked even more beautiful than ever, he thought. Meelik positioned himself in front of the bound and hanging boy and lifted Mowgli’s head up by the chin. He reached around and untied the gag over Mowgli’s mouth. The boy’s mouth opened in relief. Meelik lowered his head to Mowgli’s and placed his mouth against the boy’s swollen lips and began to kiss him.   
“Let me finish it for you as well, boy” he said as he reached under the boy and began to gently stroke his hard little cock. He continued kissing the boy though, holding his head up to his own, Harder he squeezed the boy’s dick, rubbing the head with his thumb and softly pumping it, sliding his fingers up and down the throbbing boy’s shaft. Mowgli’s entire body trembled and his dick danced and his moist lips parted to receive Meelik’s probing tongue. He continued to kiss his bound slave as he masturbated the young boy, which soon sent Mowgli into his own tortured climax, spewing several long strings of pearly white boy-cum splattering into the rain puddles beneath him.   
Meelik’s session with the boy was finished now. However many hours of night remained, and they would pass quickly as he began to grow overcome with sleep. He got up and took his soaked sarong and threw it over his shoulder. He then looked down at the boy he had just raped, tied and hanging motionless in the frame. He returned to the captive boy and lifted one corner of the bondage frame to remove several of the stacking slats elevating it, so that Mowgli’s head and shoulders lowered toward the ground. He then removed more wooden slats from the other side. As the top of the frame lowered, Mowgli’s upper body was no longer hanging knee-high in mid air, as his head and upper chest rested lightly on the wet ground below. The man then took the cloth gag that was in Mowgli’s mouth, and went behind the boy and kneeled between the boy’s still raised, spread legs. He licked and fingered the boy’s cunt, making Mowgli flinch, and peeled back the puckering hole lips to see bubbles of bloody semen beginning to ooze out. He took the rag and began to shove it back up inside the boy’s abused hole. Mowgli gasped and thrust about as Meleek, using two fingers, stuffed the loincloth deeper inside Mowgli’s asshole, clogging up the release of the warm cum he had just shot into the abused boy.  
He then leaned forward with his head resting on Mowgli’s shoulder. Meleek pulled Mowgli’s hair back away from his tearful face and whispered directly into the boy’s ear;  
“You should become familiar with man cock as well as with animal’s, boy!”   
Meelik then took his sarong and wadded it into a cushion and placed it under the young boy’s head. Mowgli’s eyes closed and then either fainted or slept. Either way, the man was done. He turned and went back to his tent.   
He didn’t even notice the dozens of spying monkeys quietly descending towards the boy from the trees above.  
To be continued…


End file.
